1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved repair kit for three-dimensional animal targets and, more particularly, pertains to repairing three-dimensional animal targets with materials to render it more durable than the original target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of targets and repair kits of various constructions is known in the prior art. More specifically, targets and repair kits of various constructions heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of repairing or replacing targets with known materials and procedures are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of targets and repair kits of various constructions. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,042,240 to Kinart, 4,244,585 to Croll and 4,470,603 to Myers disclose archery targets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,376 to Croll discloses an animal simulating three-dimensional archery target and method of manufacture.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,285 to Morrell discloses an archery target with a free floating central core formed by a plurality of stacked sheets of a tightly woven nylon material.
In this respect, the repair kit for three-dimensional animal targets according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repairing three-dimensional animal targets with materials to render it more durable than the original target.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved repair kit for three-dimensional animal targets which can be used for repairing three-dimensional animal targets with materials to render it more durable than the original target. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.